oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2 Episode 7
This episode is adaptation from Light novel of Volume 9 of Chapter 3 and chapter 4. While the Introduction (Pre-credit scene) is the adaptation Chapter 0 of same volume. Synopsis Yui laments on the state of the Service Club one afternoon before Hachiman later goes looking for Isshiki when she fails to arrive at the Kaihin-Soubu meeting. This lands him in an involuntary discussion with Hayato about their reactions to helping others. Isshiki later arrives and they discover that Tamanawa had outsourced some of the work to grade-schoolers. Hachiman then tries to get Tamanawa to begin weighing and eliminating possible ideas but he explains that everyone should have an idea somehow baked into the Christmas event. An unexpected encounter with Saika later makes Hachiman question his preconceived ideal for helping others. At the next meeting, Hachiman realizes that he had been made the virtual head of the Soubu council. This prompts him to once again try and get Tamanawa to narrow the ideas so that Isshiki can have a better understanding of what to do. Hachiman then assists Rumi Tsurumi with finishing the decorations and ponders on how his previous methods have affected others. Hachiman later runs into Yukino and while knowing that he had been assisting Isshiki with her request, she explains that he does not have to simultaneously look out for herself and Yui and offers a leave of absence from club activities to relieve him of that burden. Plot The episode begins with the credited scene of Hachiman reading Komachi's Present list letter. Hachiman then walks to the service club along with Yui. Where Hachiman explains that he will leave early till Christmas.To which Yui questions if he is helping Iroha, when Hachiman questions if Yui and Yukino know, Yui tells that they don't talk about him but his actions are visible.Yui wonders if Yukino did wants to be President and that accepting Iroha request might revert their relation but Hachiman doubt it. Hachiman asks permission from Yukino to leave early. Hachiman finds that Iroha didn't make it to the community center and decide to head back to school to check where he has an unwilling conversation with Hayama about the choice and reason of helping others. Hachiman goes back to the community center and finds Iroha exiting from the grocery store.Iroha seems to be physically exhausted .The planing committee included Elementary school students. The student confused of what to do whisper themselves of what to do.One of girl volunteered to ask and questions the Vice president of Sobu High of what to do.The girl is none other than Rumi Tsurumi. Hachiman recollect the past incidents. Iroha didn't know what t ask the elementary kids to do and wonders if she could ask Tamanawa about it but Hachiman reminded that they will take care of the elementary school students and suggested them to decorate. Hachiman talks to Tamanawa about how if they don't decided what to do may result in waste of man power as the Christmas for which the event is planned is only a week away and asked him to have the meeting now.The ideas were again thrown, Tamanawa suggested to synchronizing the ideas but Hachiman suggested to pick one and execute it. Hachiman runs-into Saika that night while going to home.They have their supper together where Saika questions Hachiman about his exhaustion.Even though he brushed it off at the beginning.Hachiman later gives a one line explanation of the entire incident. Saika explains his thought of Hachiman being cool.But Hachiman thinks to himself of not being cool and rethinks about his ideals. The next day, Hachiman walks under the umbrella to community center and walks in line with Iroha.They runinto Kaori outside of the community center where Iroha questions if Kaori and Hachiman are friends to which both of them gives a vague answers leaving Iroha hanging.In the committee Hachiman and the Vice president realizes that their plans exceeded the budget and they should either find new funds or reduce the scale.Iroha informs that the elementar kids finished the decoration.Hachiman gives her next job Hachiman realize that he is going against his club principle of instead of lending a hand he is doing their job.He once again talk to Tamanawa about the budget which still seems fruitless. Hachiman sees Rumi decorating alone and questions her to which she gives a late reply and that too in a sarcastic way.Hachiman offered to help her.When the work is finished, Hachiman interrupted Rumi's thanks and insisted to help her graders Hachiman feels that his method to save Rumi is still not enough.Hachiman then run into Yukino where Yukino reveals that she knows that Hachiman was helping Iroha and that he didn't need to lie.Hachiman tries his hands in explaining only to be fruitless.Yukino told that he didn't need to force himself to come to club since he is always considerate about everyone. Major events * Yui reveals that she knows about Hachiman helping Iroha * Hachiman asks permission to leave the club early pointing out Komachi's exam as a reason * Hayama and Hachiman's talk about helping others. * Elementary school students joins the Christmas collaboration event, Hachiman again meets Rumi and finds her situation altered a little. * The planing committee fails to progress in execution. * Hachiman runs into Yukino who also reveals that she knows that Hachiman is helping Iroha and He doesn't need to force himself to come to the club Character Appearances * Hachiman Hikigaya * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Komachi Hikigaya * Hayato Hayama * Iroha Isshiki * Saika Totsuka * Kaori Orimoto * Tamanawa * Rumi Tsurumi * Yumiko Miura (flash back) * Kakeru Tobe (flash back) * Rumi's peer (flash back) * Sobu High School Student ** Class 2F Students ** Soccer club members On screen appearance alone * Elementary school students * Kaihin Sougou High school students ** student council members * Sobu High School Student ** Student council members Location Japan # Chiba #* Chiba summer camp(flash back) #* Takashu community center #** Seminar Hall 1 #* Second Kitchen restaurant #* Shopping mall #** OFC #* Sobu High School #** Class 2F #** Service Club #** Soccer field Trivia * The ending theme is Everyday World Yukino's Ballade, a solo version of the song by Saori Hayami (Yukino). * The some scences from the Chiba Village Arc were reanimated by studio feel. * The eye catcher at end has Yumiko holding a sandwich pack while Hayama is holding a canned drink. Gallery S2 EP7 Service Club 1.png S2 EP7 Hachiman 1.png S2 EP7 Komachi List.png S2 EP7 Komachi 1.png S2 EP7 Hachiman Komachi.png S2 EP7 Komachi 2.png S2 EP7 Hachiman Yui 1.png S2 EP7 Hachiman Yui 2.png S2 EP7 Hachiman Yui 3.png S2 EP7 Service Club Sign 1.png S2 EP7 Hachiman Yui 4.png S2 EP7 Yukino 1.png S2 EP7 Community Center.png S2 EP7 Soccer Team 1.png S2 EP7 Soccer Team 2.png S2 EP7 Hayato.png S2 EP7 Hayato Hachiman.png S2 EP7 Nine Senses.png S2 EP7 Hachiman 2.png S2 EP7 Tamanawa 1.png S2 EP7 Elementary Schoolers 1.png S2 EP7 Rumi 1.png S2 EP7 Hachiman 3.png S2 EP7 Hachiman Iroha 1.png S2 EP7 Iroha Schoolkids 1.png S2 EP7 Tamanawa Hachiman 1.png S2 EP7 Elementary Schoolers 2.png S2 EP7 Tamanawa 2.png S2 EP7 Christmas Ideas.png S2 EP7 Tamanawa Iroha Hachiman.png S2 EP7 Hachiman Saika 1.png S2 EP7 Saika 1.png S2 EP7 Second Kitchen.png S2 EP7 Hachiman Saika 2.png S2 EP7 Saika 2.png S2 EP7 Saika 3.png S2 EP7 Hachiman Iroha 2.png S2 EP7 Hachiman Iroha Kaori 1.png S2 EP7 Hachiman Iroha Kaori 2.png S2 EP7 Hachiman Iroha Makito.png S2 EP7 Iroha Schoolkids 2.png S2 EP7 Rumi 2.png S2 EP7 Hachiman Rumi 1.png S2 EP7 Rumi 3.png S2 EP7 Hachiman Rumi 2.png S2 EP7 Hachiman Iroha 3.png S2 EP7 Rumi 4.png S2 EP7 OFC.png S2 EP7 OFC Hachiman.png S2 EP7 Hachiman Mall.png S2 EP7 Hachiman Yukino 1.png S2 EP7 Yukino 2.png S2 EP7 Hachiman Yukino 2.png S2 EP7 Yukino 3.png S2 EP7 Hachiman 4.png S2 EP7 Card.png Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes